


It Was the Age of Foolishness

by emma_lecter



Series: A Tale of Two Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Assassination, Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Cake, Character Development, Cigarettes, F/F, F/M, Feels, France (Country), Innocent Sherlock, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Palace, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft before he was the British government, Mycroft-centric, Partying, Punk Greg, Romance, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock's Violin, Slash, Summer Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Sherlock, mycroft before he was iceman, poor Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_lecter/pseuds/emma_lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft wasn't born as the Iceman and Sherlock isn't a sociopath.</p><p> Mycroft finds himself in situations he couldn't possibly have been prepared to. He's on a mission. Besides, sentiment is for fools. Sherlock is left alone his hometown, bored and slightly depressed. Luckily he's soon introduced to one Jim Moriarty, who certainly isn't boring. That summer truly changed Holmes brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presume Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of one summer that changed a lot of things. Sequel to this, which is yet to be written, will focus more on Johnlock - what I'm saying, it will actually have John in it. In this piece of work, however, Mystrade will remain as main pairing. Please comment/ask questions. Feel free to correct my grammar or whatever needs fixing (English is not my native). If someone actually wants to read this, I could try and write this more regularly, say, once a week or so.

Siger Holmes may not be as bright as his wife or sons, but it would be disgraceful to think that makes him idiotic. Being incomparable to such greatness hardly means one standing next to said greatness is nothing in comparison with average people. Head of the Holmes family excelled in other areas of intelligence. For example, when sitting in dinner table he could tell there was something wrong in the way his elder son kept glancing his brother.

Sherlock didn't seem to notice, however. Siger felt compelled to do something, not liking the atmosphere in the slightest bit, so he opened his mouth. ”I'm afraid we haven't discussed the true reason behind this little summer vacation of yours.” He said it in a very calm manner, but the words made the youngest concentrate his whole attention to his father. Holmeses were quiet, too quiet, until reacting with so much as blinking his eyes, Mycroft responded: ”I'm sorry, but I failed to catch the meaning of those words.” His face was expressionless.

At this Sherlock tensed a bit. Siger sighed. ”You know very well what I mean. And what's going on with you and your brother?” The eldest Holmes preferred not to use their names if it could be avoided. 

”As it is, I'm nineteen and perfectly capable to choose how to spend my time. There's absolutely no need to be concerned, and to state the obvious once again, there's really nothing you could do to prevent my future actions. Of course, me spending whole summer in France is business, as you would call it. For the sake of your security, I waited the last moment to reveal the truth behind my vacation.”

Siger raised his eyebrows for the last bit, but let it be. Sherlock's face was blank but his blue eyes were stormy. 

”To be more specific, I am more than qualified for various positions in this country... To make the final decision, I need to gather enough information.”

For Siger, this all sounded reasonable, but then again, he didn't know the details. 

”Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call .” With one last look to his baby brother Mycroft sat up and left.

~

”Are you sure you've got everything with you?”

Irritated, Mycroft turned to face his mother and said: ”I'd rather forget something than have you asking questions in every second or so. As enjoyable as it is to hear you being worried of my well-being, I would gladly have a moment of my own.”

He didn't like to use that particular tone with mother, but to be completely honest, he was a bit nervous and having her hovering around didn't help at all. 

”As you like. However, I'll have Mrs. Hudson serve tea before you leave.”

Sighing internally, he was just about to turn and tell her that tea wasn't a necessity, when he heard her go away. Frowning, he spend half a second wondering whether mother had sensed his foul mood. Fortunately Violet Holmes wasn't known for her amazing abilities to read one's feelings, so Mycroft just let her go without a word. Maybe tea would be acceptable start for his trip out of Britain after all.

~

Sherlock was already sipping his tea when Mycroft finally made it to the table. Pouring tea to himself big brother asked if everything was okay. ”Oh yes, everything's just wonderful” Sherlock said venomously. Taken aback but not showing it, Mycroft tried to understand what pained him so much. Deducing him carefully (while eating Mrs. Hudson's delicious cupcakes and Sherlock not quite meeting his eyes) the realisation flashed to his mind. ”Does it bother you that I'm leaving?” he asked.

Sherlock was uncharacteristically quiet. Until...

”Why Mycroft? Why are you doing this to me? To leave for a short amount of time, that's nothing, but to leave me for months with these thickheaded idiots – that's torture!” There was grief in his voice, combined with anger and something barely audible. Sentiment. 

Mycroft Holmes knew caring was not an advantage, mummy Holmes had taken care of it. Still, he couldn't help but try to reassure his brother. ”It isn't like I'm going to enjoy it. Imagine me, among those goldfish for months! It'll be a relief to be home at last.” 

Sherlock doubted every word. All he could see was that Mycroft was going to abandon him. Silently, he got up and left with a sense of betrayal nagging in his brain.

~

To be honest, Mycroft was kind of lost with this sudden outburst. Sherly so rarely displayed any emotion at all – talent he probably had learned over the years of being the object of bullying. Other children... they just didn't understand Holmeses. They were better alone. 

Shrugging off such thoughts Mycroft finished his tea and went to prepare himself for the trip ahead. One last unfocused thought was perished when Mrs. Hudson came to knock the door and tell that his driver had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun was shining, it was warm, hot even, and everything's just fine. Greg Lestrade had arrived France two weeks ago and was desperate for some action. Luckily enough, the time had finally come: he was supposed to spend rest of the holiday in summer camp with people of his age. Greg loved his grandparents, but he had grown bored in their place with no others to spend time with. 

Summer camp. It sounded a tiny bit childish but it was actually about working, and well, meeting new people, getting drunk and shagging. Although Greg wasn't exactly one of the locals, his job was similar to those who were: co-lead the camp. At first he hadn't liked the idea but had eventually accepted the offer. It couldn't be too bad, after all, with a wee pay he was going to get in the end of the summer. 

A fat cat crossed the road and Greg decided it was about time to go back. There wasn't too much life in a small village like this one where his grandparents lived so he had just walked aimlessly around. He was hungry, so it was time to return.

Oh yes, it would feel so good to be in the camp, surrounded by people, cheap beer and all those silly nights... He liked partying: part of his philosophy was to do what one desires ;and it was exactly what he liked doing.

On his way back Greg continued imagining the summer in front of him. However, even in his most lively visions he never quite reached the true greatness of that summer-to-be.

~

Next morning Greg woke up and heard voices from the kitchen. Lazily he put on his light blue jeans and went to meet his grandparents and the stranger. ”Bonjour à tous”.

Introductions were made and it turned out that this friendly Monsieur was the one to accompany him on his trip to the city. After pleasant chat they said goodbyes to the elder Lestrades, took Greg's belongings and left.


End file.
